His Voice
by Tears Of Glass
Summary: When Len's twinbrother died, his traumatized mom started to abuse him, and thinks that Len doesn't exist & Ren isn't dead. When Len decides to walk away, he meets a farmers daughter, named Rin. A farmhand tried to rape her, Len saves her, but gets blamed!


**A/N: **Hey Guys... This is Marena Kyoki =3, Now Umarekawari Erena ^^". Yes, I know… I still have unfinished stories, but I won't continue them since I have a lot of homework and thing. I just had this idea… Well, Enjoy! It's an oneshot, if I need to make a sequel, just tell me ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vocaloid, I only own this idea, Tatsuo, Ren, Orihime & Hanahime =3.

**WARNING: **Character death's, hints of rape, violence, maybe some bad language, and everything M rated. So this is not for kiddies. If ya a kiddy, press ALT + F4 now.

**

* * *

**

**His Voice ( General P.O.V. =3. )**

* * *

**O**nce upon a time, there was a happy family, the Kagamine's. The family consisted of; The Mother (Kagamine-Sukone Tei), The Father (Kagamine Tatsuo), The Girl Twins (Kagamine Hanahime & Kagamine Orihime) & The Boy Twins (Kagamine Ren & Kagamine Len).

One day, Ren & Len were playing at the playground, at age seven. Len went inside to get some juice for both of them. Ren stayed outside, where he saw their neighbors' daughter, Hatsune Miku. Ren was crushing on her, but only Len knew.

Miku called out, "Renny-kun!", while the two ran towards each other, "Mimikuk-!" When everything went black for both of them.

Len walked outside with two glasses of juice. His eyes widened, and he dropped the glasses. "REN-NIICHAN! MOMMY, PLEASE HELP HIM!" Tei walked towards her son. "What is it, Lenn- OH MY GOD!"

Ren and Miku, were laying on the pavement. The blood trickled from the small, fragile bodies of two children. The truck quickly drove away. Tei yelled at her youngest son, "Len, go get your father!" The boy nodded and ran inside, following his mothers' instructions. Len & Tatsuo walked outside again, when Tatsuo was dialing 911. Tei stroked the hair out of Ren's cold face. "It will be like you never have been gone, Renny…"

**

* * *

**

**6 years later... ( General P.O.V. =3. )**

**K**agamine Len walked home from school. He was thinking about his deceased brother, Ren. 'I'll never forget that day…' Len wished that he was the only boy in their family. Now he was, but he wished Ren was never born. After his death, Tei started to become a yandere. She started abusing Len. She even made dinner for Ren, even though he was dead! After dinner, she was always angry that he didn't eat his dinner. How could a dead person eat dinner, anyway? Everything was possible in Kagamine-Sukone Tei's eyes. Len didn't even existed anymore, in her eyes.

Len opened the door. "Tadai-ma." Tatsuo called, "Okaeri-nasai, Len." He waved at his son. Len waved back. "Where's," he spat, _"Tei?"_ His father looked up. "At the graveyard. After she comes home, I have a really unpleasant surprise for her." Len grinned. _"Great."_ He went to his room.

Len unpacked his stuff, as he heard the door slam. "IT'S OVER, TEI! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M LEAVING! YOU THINK THAT REN IS STILL HERE, NE? WELL, _HE ISN'T!_ AND YOU KEEP TREATING LEN LIKE _CRAP!_ BE HAPPY THAT HE'S STILL HERE!" The shrill, female voice of his mother yelled back, "LEN DOESN'T _EXCIST_! WHO'S LEN? _I DON'T KNOW_ ANYONE WHO'S CALLED _LEN_! I ONLY KNOW REN! GO, TATSUO! JUST GO AWAY!" Len heard something break. "FINE THEN!"

Len felt the tears well up in his eyes. His father… Was leaving? He threw his book against the wall, as he started to pack his clothes, iPod, BlackBerry, Laptop, manga, creditcard, favorite books, and a pocketknife. He sneaked downstairs to get some food. He managed to get to the refrigerator, and out of the house without getting caught.

**

* * *

**

**2 Days Later… ( Len's P.O.V. =3. )**

**I** walked towards this old farm. I hadn't eaten in _days._ I checked the date on my phone. Oh Haha… _Joking~… _It had just been 2 days. Insert sweat drop here… Haha… Anyways, I knocked on the door of the farm.

A man who looked an awful lot like a teacher opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" I stuttered, "Th-This may so-sound rude… B-But do y-you have a jo-job for me on th-this farm, S-Sir?" His eyes started to sparkle. Of course, my boy! Let me guess, you ran away from home?" I nodded, ashamed. "I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru. Just call me Kiyo, if you want to. My daughter is with her mom now, her name is Hiyama Rin. I think you two will get along pretty well! What is your name?" I answered, "Kagamine Len, Kiyo-sama. You can just call me Len. I'm really glad that you just take me in like that!" He winked at me. "No problem, Len-chan. My other farmhand is in his room, his name is Shion Kaito. Also a run-away. Mind to tell me why you ran away?"

I explained him everything, from Ren's death until my run-away. "Ah, I understand. If I were you, I would've done the same thing, son. I grinned weakly. "Where is my room, Kiyo-sama?" Kiyoteru walked upstairs, and opened a door. "Kaito-chan? You have a new buddy!" The blue haired parakeet smirked. "What's your name?" I smirked back. "Len, yours?" He started to laugh. "My name is Kaito. I thought your name was _Shota…" _My smirk only grew. "Oh, I thought your name was 'Bright Blue Arrogant Parakeet', dude." He started to laugh even harder. "I like your attitude, Lenny-dude!" Kiyoteru walked out.

'_I don't like you, parakeet.'_

"Tsk tsk… Where's the attitude coming from?" I sweat-dropped. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Parakeet smirked. "Yes, Shota." I spat, "BaKaito." He yelled at me, "What's with you?" I yelled back, "How'd you feel if your mom abuses you, doesn't even know that you exist, your twinbrother died, your mom makes dinner for the death part, and you need to make your own dinner, your mom gets angry at this stupid dead brother, your dad leaves your mom because he can't take her attitude anymore and everyone on school hates you? _WELL? ANSWER ME, FUCKING WANKER!" _Parakeet stared at me, stunned. He mumbled, "Sorry…" Then his face cleared up, "Do you know Kiyoteru's daughter? I really wanna take her in that tight virgin pussy of hers…" I raised my eyebrow. "You're _disgusting…" _He grinned. "I know."

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day… ( Rin's P.O.V. )**

**I **kissed my mom on her cheek. "Bye, mom!" She waved at me, "Have fun, sweetie!" Then she drove away. I carried my backpack towards our farm. I opened the door. "Dad, I'm home!" No response. I sighed and walked upstairs, then into the dressing room. I saw a blonde boy, totally soaked, only wearing a towel. He turned around, and we both turned deep scarlet. "I'm so sorry!" I quickly closed the door. BaKaito was leaning against the wall. "Hey, Usagi." I pushed him aside, "Get out of my way, BaKaito."

BaKaito pinned me against the wall, pressing his leg between my inner thighs. He hissed, "Be a little nicer, Usagi." I struggled to break free. "Never, asshole! Now let me go!" He simply slid my shirt off, and unhooked my bra. He groped my left breast, as I screamed loudly, "HELP MEH!"

As soon as I screamed that, the door of the dressing room burst open, and the blondie ran into the hallway. His eyes widened, and smacked BaKaito in his face, who let me go immedeatly. I quickly redressed, as I watched in amazement. The two were fighting for their damn life's! The blondie, whose nametag readed **"KAGAMINE LEN"**, hit BaKaito full on his nose, who kicked 'Len' in his stomach. "HOLY FUCK, LEN-DUDE!" BaKaito smirked, "That'll teach you not to mess with me!" He quickly ran out, as I rushed towards Len. "Are you okay?" He spit out some blood. "I guess so…"

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much…" I started crying. Len hugged me back, and tried to comfort me. "Sshhh… It's okay now, Rin…" I felt him carrying me bridal style towards my room, and he layed me down on my bed, still hugging me. As I loosened my grip, he covered me with a blanket, but kept watching me. I closed my eyes, as I kept holding his hand. When I felt something warm on my lips, I felt into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

The next morning… ( Kiyoteru's P.O.V. =3. )

**I **opened Rin's door. "Len. Get up., and get out of my house. Now." The boy rubbed his eyes. "Huhn? Why?" I glared at him, "You started the fight." His eyes widened. "Bu-" I cut him off, "No, not but. _Now."_ He nodded. "Okay…" He wrote something on a piece of paper, and layed next to my daughter. Then, he started to pack his stuff out of the boys' room.

**

* * *

**

After Len Left… ( Rin's P.O.V. =3. )

**I** woke up, finding a piece of paper next to me. I unfolded it.

'_Dear Rin,_

_Your father sended me away because I started the fight between the Parkeet ( BaKaito. ) and me. He never knew the reason. I'm sorry, But I hope I'll see you again, and good luck with the parkeet-dude._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kagamine Len.'_

My eyes widened. "No… Nothing but that!" I ran downstairs. "Dad!" My father turned around. "Yes, darling?" I spat, "Nothing _Darling!_ I'm not your _darling! I hate you! _I'll never ever talk to you ever again, unless you get him back!" I shoved the letter in his face, then ran upstairs again, crying.

**

* * *

**

One year later… ( Len's P.O.V. =3. )

**I** heard the ringtone of "Ai x Koi wa Sensou" play. I picked up.

"Kagamine Len."

"_Len, this is your father!"_

I hissed, "I don't have a father."

"_Don't be such a dick, your mother is taken to a asylum!"_

"I also don't have a mother."

"_Then do you have sisters? Because they need you right now!"_

"Coming right away."

"_It's near an old farm. The Asylum is called Bara __Bōmei."_

"Gotcha." I hung up, running towards the train station. "One ticket to Hokkaido Station!" The woman answered, "That's ¥1666,- please." I gave her the money, and she gave me a ticket. I ran to the platform, and as soon as the train arrived and opened it's doors, I ran in.

**

* * *

**

1 hour later…

"Dad? Where are Hanahime & Orihime?" He smiled and pointed to 3 girls. It were Orhime, Hanahime, and… Rin?

"Dad, I can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"That girl…"

"That girls' father is looking for you."

"Kiyo-sama?" My father nodded. Rin walked inside, and my sisters approached me.

"Lenny!" they hugged me tightly. "Hey, princesses." Kiyoteru ran towards me. "Len-chan? I've been looking for you ever since I send you away!" I smiled. "Hey, Kiyo-sama." He said, "Rin was so damn angry! She haven't talked ever since you were gone! Can you help her?" I grinned. "Of course I can. But I want a reward." Kiyoteru looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Everything you want!" I answered simply, "Your daughters' hand."

"Eeehhh? But you've just seen her once!" I smiled again. "That was enough for me. Love at first sight. I just couldn't forget her." Kiyoteru smiled back at me. "Alright. If she agrees, which I think that'll happen, you can have her." I smirked, "You won't regret it, Kiyo-sama."

**

* * *

**

After that… ( Rin's P.O.V. =3. )

I brushed my teeth, then walked towards my room. I heard someone sing towards a megaphone. It felt like I knew the voice, but it sounded more… _matured_ now…

"_There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love_

_The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor_

_The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color_

_The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?_

_I know this - but what should I do?_

_How can I, what should I..._

_What an idiot... I am_

_Let's go, this is war_

_Just seeing you so happy!_

_Ardent love is a sin_

_I'll show you my feelings_

_The megaphone I shouted into has broken_

_However much I stretch, I'm not in your field of vision_

_Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me_

_I can't hold my feelings back_

_How can I, what should I..._

_Because I'm not going to cry!"_

I walked towards the veranda. My eyes widened, was that…

"_I love you..._

_I'm fighting, shooting for the heart_

_I didn't choose this way_

_I'll show you how my heart flutters_

_And steal your gaze away_

_Prepare for a counterattack_

_I'm fighting a losing battle_

_Love is blindness_

_Your kiss opens my eyes."_

I yelled, "Len!" He just smirked. I ran downstairs, on my bare foot, out of the house. I jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his, opening my mouth shyly. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, wrapping his arms around my waist. When the tips of our tongues touched, I let out a breathy moan. Len pulled away. "I guess that means you missed me?" He chuckled. I turned scarlet. "I-I didn't! I just l-lost myself!" I heard my dad say, "You're such a liar. You said you wouldn't talk ever again if I didn't got him back. And you _finally_ talked again. And also, I read your dairy because I was worried about you," He coughed, "It was like, 'Len, Len, Len, School, Len, Len, Len, Sex, BaKaito, Len, Len.'." I yelled at my dad, "U-Urusai!" Len blushed a bit.

I whispered shyly, _"Tsukama-ete…"_ I suddenly felt something poke against my inner thigh. I turned scarlet. Len immedeatly apologized, "Gomenasai-Sumimasen!" I giggled. "No big deal!"

He sighed and put me down. He kneeled, "I may not have a ring right now but ehm…", he started to blush, "Hiyama Rin, Do you want to marry me?" I tackled him to the ground. _"Yes, Yes, YES!" _

* * *

Sequel or not? Review button is there

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v  
v  
V

_~Umarekawari Erena,_

_Saturday, Februari 19th 2011,_

_11:13, The Hague, The Netherlands._


End file.
